Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus and a driving support method for providing the driver of a vehicle with support in driving.
Background Art
In recent years, apparatuses that provide the driver of a vehicle with various types of support in driving are known. As such an apparatus, for example, a system disclosed in patent publication PTL 1 is proposed. The apparatus uses an image of an area in the traveling direction of the vehicle which has been captured by an on-board camera. Specifically, the apparatus detects cruising lanes (simply, lanes such as white lines) on the road from the image using image recognition. The apparatus then performs driving support, such as issuing an alert, based on the positional relationship between the detected cruising lane and the vehicle.